puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Greylady
}} Greylady is captain and cartographer of the crew Sweet Dreams. Biography Greylady is the captain of the crew Sweet Dreams and queen of the flag Grand Armada. She is also known as Kittyzkatz of The Lost Lot and "plankmaster-extraordinaire" Grumpygrampz of Shooting Stars of Sage, both on the Sage ocean. Greylady started playing on the Malachite Ocean at the time of the Ocean's opening. Falling in love with the design and challenges of this new ocean, she decided to make her home permanently on Malachite. Not to be outdone by Kittyzkatz and Grumpygramps, both of whom have memorized the Sage ocean, she was determined to memorize the entire Malachite ocean in one sitting. Unfortunately after many booty bruises, she realized that it was not possible. However that did not stop her determination to sail the ocean and memorize it, all the while drinking local distilleries out of their rum. Before long, she succeeded in memorizing all of Malachite. Greylady known as "Grannie" among her hearties and crew, gives the term "Older than Dirt" new meaning. She hopes to one day manage to fill her vessels with pets of all kinds- especially cats- fulfilling her other dream to be termed "Cat Lady" of Malachite. One of Greylady's secret ambitions was to become known for her artwork, so she began entering forum art contests and designing backgrounds for Limited Edition Portrait Background contests. She has been lucky enough to have thirty-one of her portrait backgrounds and seven of her Easter Egg designs selected for inclusion in the game, thus fulfilling one of her Sweet Dreams! Greylady also decided to establish herself on Sage. She is currently an officer of the crew The Chat Boochers, of the flag Twisted Parallax. With the upcoming ocean merger, she is now in a position to memorize two new oceans! In anticipation, she has acquired and renamed two fine sloops on Sage. YPP event achievements: Pets Trinkets }} Gallery Trinkets created Eggs created Image:Furniture-Greylady's prize-winning egg.png|1st prize-winning egg (Spring 2009) Image:Furniture-Greylady's_second_prize-winning_egg.png‎|2nd prize-winning egg (Spring 2010) Image:Furniture-Greylady's_third_prize-winning_egg.png‎|3rd prize-winning egg (Spring 2011) Image:Furniture-Greylady's_fourth_prize-winning_egg.png‎|4th prize-winning egg (Spring 2012) Image:Furniture-Greylady's_fifth_prize-winning_egg.png‎|5th prize-winning egg (Spring 2012) Image:Furniture-Greylady's_sixth_prize-winning_egg.png‎|6th prize-winning egg (Spring 2012) Image:Furniture-Greylady's_seventh_prize-winning_egg.png‎|7th prize-winning egg (Spring 2013) Limited edition portrait backgrounds Image:Art-CapnKkatz-Tailor.png| Tailor October 2009 Image:Art-CapnKkatz-Welcome!.png| Holiday Welcome December2009 Image:Art-CapnKkatz-Greylady-TigersFan.png| Tiger Fan January 2010 Image:Art-CapnKkatz-Greylady-FanTastic.png| Fan Tastic January 2010 Image:Art-CapnKkatz-Greylady-TropicalSpring.png| Tropical Spring March 2010 Image:Art-CapnKkatz-Greylady-JunkKatana.png| Elegant Katana July 2010 Image:Art-Capnkkatz-Greylady-Shopping.png| Shopping August 2010 Image:Monthly_greylady_christmasbooty.png| Christmas Booty November 2010 Image:Monthly_greylady_lovenest2.png| Love Nest January/February 2011 Image:Monthly_greylady_desertislegetaway.png| Desert Isle Getaway April/May 2011 Image:Monthly_greylady_fortuneshold.png| Fortune's Hold May/June 2011 Image:Monthly_greylady_chinesenewyear.png| Chinese New Year Nov/Dec 2011 Image:Monthly_greylady_loversrock2.png| Lovers' Rock Dec 2011/Jan 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_winnershoard.png| Winner's Hoard Jan/Feb 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_desertinspring.png| Desert In Spring Mar/April 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_tropicalspring.png| Solo Tropical Spring Mar/April 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_flowershoppe.png| Flower Shoppe Mar/April 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_sleepingquarters.png| Sleeping Quarters April/May 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_sailingrevised.png| Sailing April/May 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_fishingbymoonlight2.png| Fishing by Moonlight May/June 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_turkishbazaar2.png| Turkish Bazaar May/June 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_grandcanyon.png| Grand Canyon June/July 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_haunted_graveyard.png| Haunted Graveyard Aug/Sept 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_gone_camping.png| Gone Camping Sept/Oct 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_candy_shoppe.png| Candy Shoppe Oct/Nov 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_north_pole1.png| North Pole Oct/Nov 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_mitten_giving_tree.png| Mitten Giving Tree Nov/Dec 2012 Image:Monthly_greylady_cursed_romance.png| Cursed Romance Dec/Jan 2013 Image:Monthly_greylady_garden_gate.png| Garden Gate Jan/Feb 2013 Image:Monthly_greylady_ringer's_omlette_shoppe.png| Ringer OMlette Shoppe Feb/Mar 2013 Image:Monthly_greylady_saturday_night_bath.png| Saturday Night Bath May/Jun 2013 Meridian fleet |} Emerald fleet |} Category:Meridian Ocean pirates